The Story of Lady Timpani and Blumiere
by The Smorfglobin
Summary: This story is a one-shot and is NOT CANON. Also, it is fluff between Timpani and Blumiere from Super Paper Mario. The idea was formed when I searched up Dimentio. Have fun reading, I hope you enjoy it!


It was a warm, beautiful day. The sky was blue, the grass was a wonderful green, and it seemed like everything was perfect.

Timpani was laying on a hill, watching the clouds. She felt someone's presence walk next to her and lay beside her.

"It is a beautiful day." he said.

"Yeah…" she said while daydreaming.

Chuckling softly, he said "Do you remember me?" That woke her from her daze.

"Blumiere?! I'm so sorry, I was daydreaming!"

"It's fine, dearest!" he said, laughing.

"Alright, thanks Blumy!"

"Listen, I have something to ask you…" Blumiere said as he fished in his pocket. He brought out a ring box. "Timpani, my one and only, my true love, will you marry me?" he asked, looking nervous.

With tears in her eyes, Timpani replied, "Yes! Yes! Oh my god, yes!" They both hugged and talked for a while, then went to tell both of their parents the good news.

Blumiere told his parents, and they were both happy for him. He ran to Timpani's house, hoping to hear what her parents would say. He knew they didn't like him too much, but hoped that they would see how much he and Timpani loved each other.

"Lady Timpani, NO is the final answer!" Timpani's mom said. " _Timpani probably ran upstairs, I'll go comfort her."_ Blumiere thought. Then, he heard Timpani's voice.

"Well, at least tell me why!" TImpani said fiercely. " _I had no idea Timpani could be that fierce! It is kind of cute!"_ he thought. He got his mind back on the task.

"Let's see. He's poor, couldn't even get you a proper ring, is not even NEAR our high status, and he's a hoodlum!" Timpani's mom said. Blumiere fought the urge to cry as he returned to his house, knowing that if Timpani found out he heard that, it would break her heart even more, if that was possible.

The next day, he went to Dimentio's house. Dimentio was his best friend. He would always support him and vice versa. Dimentio always left his window open in case of emergencies. Emergencies usually consisted of friends wanting help or to hang out. Blumiere had, and still did, climbed many trees, so he was an excellent climber.

He climbed up and went inside Dimentio's room. Dimentio didn't do nightlights, so Blumiere had to find his way in the dark. The room was very messy. He poked Dimentio, trying to wake him up.

"Dimentio!" he yell-whispered. Dimentio opened his eyes.

"Blumiere?" he asked.

"Shh! I need your help getting a ring!" Blumiere whispered.

"A ring? What for?" Dimentio asked dumbly.

"Timpani!" Blumiere replied.

"Fine. Just let me sleep in peace." Dimentio said. He snapped his fingers effortlessly. A ring appeared and smoothly slid onto Blumiere's finger.

"There's your fancy ring, jerk." Dimentio said jokingly.

"Thanks man! I owe you one!" Blumiere said. He climbed out of the window and went back to his house.

Dimentio smirked. "Yes… Yes, you do…"

Blumiere met Timpani at the park. Her eyes were red, most likely from crying, he supposed.

"Hi Timpani. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hi. No, I'm not." she said.

"Listen, about the ring. I decided that it wasn't worthy of you, so I picked up a new one. I hope you like it."

"Aww! Sweetie, you didn't have to do that!" she exclaimed. "Especially because… Because my mother… Won't… Let me… Marry you…" she sobbed.

"Show her this ring. I think she might change her mind." he said soothingly.

"O-okay." she said, still sort of crying. They talked for a little while, then returned to their homes. Blumiere went to Timpani's house.

Her mom told her that since Blumiere wouldn't give up, she could marry him.

Blumiere danced in joy all the way back to his house. Suddenly, when his house was in his sight, Dimentio appeared in front of him.

"Hello friend." Dimentio said in a serious, no nonsense tone.  
"Uhhh... Hi Dimentio."

"Remember when you said you owed me one?"

"Yes…" Blumiere said.

"Well, I've come to use that favor."

"Alright…" Blumiere said. Dimentio suddenly snapped his fingers! Blumiere tried to call for help, but he couldn't speak! He tried to run, but he couldn't move! He could only barely breathe through a hole in the strange box around him. Dimentio walked up and placed a strange plant on his head. It was trying to take over his mind! He fought and fought, but it took over.

" _I am the Floro Sprout,"_ it thought in HIS mind, " _and I will control you from now on."_

"Dimentio… Why?..." he managed to croak out before he blacked out.

Timpani looked for him for her entire life. When she ran into Mario, she followed him around. She had puppy love for him; it was nothing compared to her love of Blumiere.

At the end of their journey, Timpani found Blumiere, only he was no longer Blumiere… He was Count Bleck, controlled by a Floro Sprout hidden under his hat. Timpani's reappearance woke Blumiere up. He fought the Floro Sprout, but he couldn't beat it himself. Mario and his allies stomped on Blumiere's head, killing the Floro Sprout.

Timpani's true love for him rooted all the evil right out of his head, and he gave up Count Bleck forever. That is the story of Timpani, Blumiere, and love...


End file.
